Gotham Academy
by TriniPrincess
Summary: Kori Anders has just been accepted to Gotham Academy, there she meets Richard Grayson. Kori knows she should stay away but she can't help that she is attracted to him. Will Kori give Richard a chance? or will she follow her mind and stay away. AU a bit OOC
1. New School

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first chapter of my new story Gotham Academy, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New School

"Kori! Unless you want to walk all the way school, I suggest you get up now!" my mom yelled.

"Ok! I heard you", I yelled back as I get out of bed slowly.

I had recently been accepted to Gotham Academy, a prestigious boarding school. I had been accepted on a full scholarship and my parents couldn't be happier.

I grab my towel and walk down the hall to the bathroom, "Komi! Hurry up, you've been there for an hour", I yelled as I kicked the door.

My older sister Komi opens the door, "Calm your tits, I was almost done", she said as she leaves.

I shut the bathroom door and turn on the shower and step in, the hot water feels good against my skin as I shower.

"Kori! Hurry up I have to pee", my younger brother Ryan said as he bangs on the door.

"Give me 10 minutes!" I yell back and continue showering; I was defiantly not going to miss sharing a bathroom with two siblings.

"I drank three Gatorade's, I'm going to burst!" he yells.

I sigh in defeat and turn off the shower; I quickly dry myself of with my towel and put on my robe. As soon as I open the bathroom door Ryan rushes in and shuts the door behind me. I shake my head and laugh I'm going to miss that kid.

I go to my room and shut the door behind me and glance at my now empty room, I had packed for weeks since I would only be coming home on some weekends. I put on my skinny jeans and plaid purple top with some black flats I had picked out the night before. I brush my hair and put in a high ponytail.

I hear a knock on the door, "Come in", I said.

"Are you almost ready?" my mom asked, "Your dad needs to start loading the car", she said.

"Yea everything is packed up", I said as I glance at the array of suitcases and trunks around me.

My mom pulls me into a hug, "Aww I can't believe my baby is leaving the nest, I wasn't prepared for this day until you were 20", she said.

I pat her back awkwardly since my arms are pinned to my sides by her hug, "17 is close enough mom", I said.

My dad walks in the room, "Oh for crying out loud, Luand'r will you stop! You're going to crush the girl", my dad said.

My mom lets me go and I mouth the word, "Thanks", to my dad.

"I cleaned out the back of the car, you all set kiddo?" my dad asked.

"Yep, I'm ready", I said.

"Great! Let's get this show on the road!" my dad exclaimed in his cheesy way.

* * *

"Wake up kids! we're here", My dad said as he pulls one of the parking lots on campus.

"Finally", I said as me and my siblings get out the car.

The campus of Gotham Academy is beautiful, massive brick-college like buildings are spread across the green grass of campus.

"Wow, this place sure does look expensive", my dad said and my mom swats his arm.

"The scholarship pays for everything Myand'r", my mom said.

"Good thing our baby is so smart", my dad said and kiss the top of my head.

"Dad", I said embarrassed, "Can you guys try not to embarrass me?" I asked.

"No promises", my dad joked.

A girl with long pink hair dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt that reads 'RA' on it suddenly approaches us.

"Hi! I'm Kole, I'm the resident assistant for the Titans Resident hall", she said as she shakes my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kori", I said introducing myself, "And this is my mom, dad, and my two siblings", I said.

"Nice to meet you all", Kole said and Kole checks her clipboard, "Kori! Awesome you're in the Titans Resident Hall" she said.

"Um where is that exactly? This place looks a lot bigger than it did in the photos", I said.

Kole laughs, "I remember when I first came here, this place looks huge but after a couple of weeks, you'll get used to it", she said.

Kole starts giving us instructions on where the dorm in, while the move-in helpers start unloading my stuff as my dad starts barking orders.

"Here is the student life schedule of events, your welcome packet, complementary free t-shirt, and rape whistle, don't blow it, unless it's actually happening", Kole said.

I stick the whistle in my mouth, "Um thanks", I said and walked toward the dorms.

I find my parents waiting outside my dorm room, "About time you got here, we've been waiting forever", Komi said.

"It's only been like five minutes", Ryan said and Komi shots him a death glare.

"This is why I like you better", I quietly whisper to Ryan and he smiles.

My dad notices a group of guys walking down the hall, "No one told me these dorms were co-ed", my dad said angrily.

"Oh get over it, all dorms are like this now", my mom said.

I use my key and open the dorm room, the dorm room is pretty spacious, and one side of the room is empty will the other is decorated in a purple and black gothic style.

"Wow, it looks like your rooming with the exorcist that's great", Komi said sarcastically.

"Komi if you can't be nice, then I suggest you wait outside", my mom said.

Komi snorts, "Whatever, I had my eye on one of the hot movers guys anyway", she said before she leaves.

I unload my stuff off the move in chart, "Do you need help decorating?" my mom asked.

I shrug, "I think I would be ok mom, but could you and dad help connect the TV to the cable?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie, got my toolbox right here", my dad said proudly.

I smile, "Thanks, Ryan do you want to help me unpack?" I ask.

"I guess", Ryan said glumly.

I frown, "What's wrong Ry?" I asked.

He sighs, "Nothing, it's just I'm going to miss you Kori", he said, "The house is going be so boring without you", he said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ry but you know you can call me anytime and I'll try to come home as much as I can", I said.

"Ok", Ryan said a little bit happier.

"Plus we can still plot on ways to prank Komi", I said.

Ryan laughs, "Now you're talking", he said.

My parents stay for another hour before they hit the road, "Call us if you need anything", my mom said as she gives me another hug for the 50th time.

"I will mom, I love you", I said.

"I love you too sweetie", my mom said and dabs her eyes with a tissue to hide tears.

"Be good kiddo, I love you", my dad said and gives me a hug.

"I promise, I love you too", I said.

"Bye sister dear", Komi said and gives me a half hug.

"Bye Komi", I said and hug her back.

I give Ryan one last hug, "I'm going to miss you kid", I said.

"I going to miss you to Kor", he said.

I wave good-bye to my family as the drive off, after they leave, I head back to my dorm room. As I walk in my room, I notice a girl with purple hair dressed in a black skinny jeans with a dark purple top sitting on one her bed reading.

"Um hi, you must be my roommate I'm Rachel Roth", she said.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders", I said and shake her hand, "Nice to meet you", I said.

"Is this your first time here?" she asked.

"Yea, my advisor at my old school suggested I come here, so I applied for the fall semester and I got in", I explained.

"Cool, so what's your major?" she asked.

"Photography and art mostly, I minor in music too", I said.

"I'm an art major too", she said.

"Really? That's awesome", I said.

"Yea you want to see some of my sketches?" she asked.

"Sure", I said.

Rachel is pretty cool, a little shy at first but she is really passionate about her art and we bond over that.

A knock at the door gets my attention, "I'll get it", I said and get up to open the door.

"Hi there!" Kole said, "I just wanted to let you know that our dorm meet and greet starts in 10 minutes", she said.

"Ok thanks", I said and shut the door.

"Ugh I hate this thing", Rachel said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's basically where people in our dorm go in the common room and you know go around the room and introduces ourselves, it's so juvenile", she said, "It's mandatory, so we better get going", she said.

"Ok", I said.

I grab my key and Rachel and I walk toward the common room, we take a seat in two empty chairs in the third row.

I observe some of the students in the common room, when someone catches my eye. He's tall about 6'2 with spiky black hair, he is wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Who's that?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel turns, "Oh that's Dick Grayson, aka trouble, you want to stay away from him", she said.

"Wait, Richard Grayson isn't he the son of Bruce Wayne? That's him?" I asked surprised.

"Yep", Rachel said.

"I never thought he be so… hot", I glance back at Richard. He is talking to a group of guys mostly likely his friends.

"Trust me Kori, he is a total heartbreaker, last year he got 2 girls suspended", Rachel said.

"How?" I asked.

"They got into a huge fight over him, one of the girls tried to run the other over with her car", Rachel said.

"What? That's insane?" I said. I continue staring at Richard as if he feels that I am watching him, he looks over and winks and I can't help but blush. I realize that I am blushing and quickly look away and focus my attention to the front of the room. This is going to be a long year.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	2. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

"Everyone please take your seats, so we can get started", a man dressed in a dark blue pinstripe suit said into the microphone. Everyone who is still standing starts finding empty seats across the room, Richard and his friends sit in the row behind us.

"Now I want to take this time to welcome our new students to Gotham Academy, I am Dean Wilson, the dean of this fine academy. Before I turn this over to Kole, I also want to welcome our current students back and hope that all the students a successful year and stay out of trouble", Dean Wilson said.

"No promises", a guy with red hair whispered to Richard and he laughs.

Dean Wilson gives the guy a look before sitting down in his chair, "Thank you so much for those kinds words Dean Wilson", Kole said into the microphone. "Now before we split into groups I would like all our new students to stand up and introduce themselves by stating your name and major", she said.

I glance at Rachel, "Seriously? What is this third grade?" I asked and she laughs.

I stand up with the rest of the new students, I hear a low whistle behind me, "Damn redhead got ass", a guy behind me said.

I turn around and scowl, "Asshole", I said to him in response.

Um Kori it's your turn", Rachel said.

I turn back around, "My name is Kori Anders and I am an art major", I said before I sit back down.

"Well welcome once again! " Kole said, "Now let's spilt up into groups", she said and starts reading names off her clipboard.

"Now everyone spilt into your groups and mingle!" Kole proclaims.

Everyone groans and starts moving the chairs into our assorted groups. Luckily Rachel and I are in the same group so at least I know one person. Richard and some of his friends are in our group as well.

"So I think everyone hear pretty much knows each other, the only new person is you", Richard said while looking at me.

A guy with brown hair and green eyes, speaks next, "Well I'm Garfield, this is Vic", he said pointing to a African American guy with an athletic build, "This is Dick", he said pointing to Richard , " And—"

"And I'm Xavier", the guy with red hair who made the rude comment early interrupts as he scoots his chair next to mine, "I like long walks on the beach and pretty redheads", he said as he winks at me.

I try not to gag, "Xavier go back to your group!" Dean Wilson said.

"Later baby", he said as he moves his chair back to his group.

I shake my head, "Is he always such an ass?" I asked.

Gar, Vic, and Richard all laugh, "Most of the time but once you get to know him he isn't that bad", Vic said.

"Your right, he's worse", Rachel said and I laugh.

"Alright! That's all the time we have for today, everyone back to their dorms the first day of class is tomorrow", Kole said.

Everyone gets up and leaves the common room, "Hey Rae!" I hear Gar yell as Rachel and I head toward our dorm.

"I told you not to call me that", Rachel said.

"Right, sorry", Gar said and scratches the back of his head, "So listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend, maybe go see a movie or something?" Gar asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Rachel asked.

Gar shifts back and forth on his feet, "Because you like movies and I like movies, so I thought it would be fun to see one together", Gar said.

Rachel taps her chin, "I'll think about it", she said.

"Great!" Gar yelled overexcitedly, "I mean great"; he said regaining composure, "I'll text you later then", he said before he leaves.

"He is so in love with you", I said to Rachel as we walk into our room.

"He is not", Rachel said as she kicks off his shoes, "We did hang out over the summer for a while but we are just friends", Rachel said.

"Not for long", I tease, "He likes you and you like him", I said.

Rachel blushes, "Ok, maybe I like him a little", Rachel admits.

"I knew it! Gar and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-SS-I-N-G", I start singing.

Rachel throws a pillow at me, "Shut up Kori", she said and I laugh.

* * *

My alarm rings and I slam my hand down on the snooze button, Rachel is already gone to her first class so I have the room to myself. I quickly get out of bed and grab my shower caddy and head to the bathroom to get ready. I smile to myself as I am able to have a nice hot shower without my siblings banging on the door every second.

I decide to wear my high waisted shorts with my black crop top with my favorite pair of converse. I pile my hair into a high bun.

"Crap", I yell at myself as I glance at the clock. Class starts in less than 15 minutes. I grab an apple from the mini fridge and grab my bag and go.

It takes me about three wrong building, one angry teacher and two left turns to finally find my first art class.

"Phew", I breathe a sigh of relief as I slide into an empty desk. Class hadn't started yet. I get out my sketchbook and some art pencils and start doodling.

"Hello class, I am Professor Brown, I will be your Art professor this semester", Professor Brown said, "Now today lesson we will—"

Professor Brown stops talking as Richard enters the room, "Sorry I'm late, um traffic?" Richard said.

Professor Brown shakes his head, "Just take your seat Grayson", he said.

Richard gives him a salute and takes the only empty seat in class, which is next to me, of course.

Great. Just Great.

"Now as I was saying, today we will be doing portraits, I have assigned each and every one of you a partner to work with, I want each of you to draw your partner", he said.

Professor Brown starts pairing people off, "Dick Grayson and Kori Anders", Professor Brown said.

"Damn!" I said out loud instead of in my mind.

Richard laughs, "It's cool, I'm used to girls getting excited in my presence", he said.

I roll my eyes, "Let's just get this over with"; I said and turn the page to a fresh page in my sketchbook.

Richard shrugs and pulls out his sketchbook and pencils, "So how do you like Gotham Academy so far?" he asked.

I shrug, "I like it so far, it's a lot different from my old school", I said as I continue drawing his portrait.

"So what made you want to transfer here?" he asked.

I raise my eyebrow, "What is this twenty questions?" I asked.

Richard chuckles, "I'm just trying to get to know you better", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You intrigue me", he said.

I laugh, "I'm sure you say that to all the girls", I said.

Richard shakes his head, "Actually I don't", he said.

I glance up at him, the look in his eyes shows that he actually means it.

His ice blue eyes stare into mine, I suddenly feel exposed and shift uncomfortably at his intense gaze.

"Um we should probably get back to work", I said as I tear my gaze from his and focus on my drawing.

"Yea probably", he said and glances back at his paper.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Richard said as he holds up his sketchpad.

I gape at his drawing in horror, "My forehead is not that big!" I protested.

Richard chuckles, "I don't know I think it looks pretty accurate to me", he said.

I kick his shin, "Ow!" he yelled, "Ok then let's see yours then", he said as he rubbed his leg.

I proudly show him my portrait of him, "Wow, that's amazing", he said.

"It's ok", I said.

"No really, it's amazing, you have real talent Kori", he said.

"Thanks", I said and I blush.

The bell rings and it's time for our next class, "Where are you headed?" Richard asked.

I pull my schedule out of my pocket, "English, in the Justice Hall", I said.

"I'm headed that way, I'll walk you", he said.

"Um ok", I said.

I grab my stuff and Richard holds the door for me as we leave the classroom. We casually make small talk on the way.

"Yo hoo! Remember me Dick?" a girl with long blonde hair dressed in a blue jean dress with flats comes walking up to us.

"Damn", Richard said and starts muttering under his breath, "Hey, um-", Richard said.

"It's Kelsey", she said annoyed.

"Right, Kelsey, I knew that", Richard said.

Kelsey brows furrow, "Seriously? We dated for 3 months and slept together like a week ago and you already forgotten my name?" she said.

Richard faces turns bright red and I suddenly feel awkward, "Well it looks like you two have a lot to talk about, so I'm just going to go", I said as I speed walk out of that situation ignoring Richard calling my name as I continue walking forward.

I reach my class and sit in my seat and pull my textbooks out of my bag. Rachel words begin to echo in my mind, "He's a total heart breaker", she said. I think back to the hurt look on Kelsey's face.

I sigh and shake my head, realizing those words were true.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favo****rite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	3. Just Friends

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update my work and school schedule got a bit hectic but anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy this chapter is somewhat rated a high T so beware!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 3: Just Friends

As I wait for my English class to start I take out my sketchbook and start drawing again, my strokes get more agitated as I think about what happened between Kelsey and Richard.

I take a deep breath and try to focus but it isn't working, '"Uh!" I yelled and ripped out the page and crumpled it in my hand.

"Bad morning?" A girl with long black hair, dressed in a black and white crop top with black jeggings and flats said as she sits down in the desk next to me.

"You can say that", I replied.

The girl sighed, "Same here, but chocolate always helps", she said and pulls a pack of M&M's out of her pocket.

I smiled as she offered me one, "Thanks"; I said and popped an M&M in my mouth.

"Your welcome, I'm Donna by the way", she said introducing herself.

"I'm Kori", I said.

She smiles, "Nice to meet you Kori are you excited for this English class? I heard the teacher is hot! Like Mr. Fitz from _Pretty Little Liars_ hot!" She yelled.

I laughed, "I love that show! It sucks that Caleb is going to Ravenswood", I said.

Donna places her hand over her heart, "I couldn't agree more, Kori, this is the start of a beautiful friendship", Donna said.

* * *

The bell rings, "Lunch Time!"Donna said and she starts packing her bag, "Do you want to sit together?" she asked.

"Sure, I was planning to eat with my roommate but I am sure she would like to join us", I said.

"Cool", Donna said and zips up her book bag, "let's go", she said.

I swing my book bag over my shoulder and Donna and I exit the Justice Hall and start to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Hey Kori!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Oh Great", I said annoyed.

"Kori, wait up!" Richard yelled as he finally catches up to us.

"Mind if I walk with you guys?" he asked.

"Yes", I said annoyed.

"No", Donna said and I shot her an evil look.

"I'll take that as a yes", Richard said as he matches my stride while walking.

"So how was class?" he asked making small talk.

"Fine", I said.

Richard sighs, "Look Kori, about what happened earlier I-

"You don't have to explain anything to me Richard", I said as we reach the cafeteria.

"But I want to", he said.

I sigh, "I really don't care to hear it", I said and walk ahead of him as he opens the door.

"Ouch! Lovers' quarrel already?" Donna asked.

"We aren't a couple", I said and grab a plate and start loading it with food. The caferteria is set up as a buffet style, similar to golden corral.

"Ok, I was just asking but if you ask me, he has it bad for you", Donna said.

I roll my eyes, "I highly doubt it, he just wants me to be another one of his call girls", I said.

Donna and I finish getting our food and pick an empty table, "Over here!" I wave my hand in the air so Rachel and spot us.

Rachel walks over and sits at our table, "Hey Kori, Hey Donna", she said.

"Hey Rachel, I didn't know you were Kori's roommate, what happened to your old one?" Donna said.

"She transferred", Rachel said and takes a sip of her tea.

I notice a familiar figure making their way toward our table, "Here comes your boyfriend Rachel", I tease.

Rachel blushes, "He isn't my boyfriend", she said.

Gar walks over and sits next to the Rachel, "Hello ladies", he greets us.

"Hi", Donna and I reply.

Gar smiles and turns his attention to Rachel, "So Rachel, I was thinking we could see Insidious 2 for our date", he said, "I promise to hold your hand on the scary parts", Gar said.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I think you're the one who is going to be scared, you freaked out halfway through _The Grudge_", Rachel said.

"That was one time!" Gar protested.

"Right", Rachel said.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Vic said and I look up and notice Richard and Xavier standing next to him.

"Sure", Donna says, "The more the merrier!" she said.

Vic takes a sit next to Donna, Richard and Xavier both reach for the seat next to mine, Xavier sits in it first and Richard scowls.

"Better luck next time bird boy", Xavier teases as Richard scowls as he takes the empty seat next to Gar.

"So Kori, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, maybe see a drive in movie, if you know what I mean", Xavier said and winked.

I roll my eyes, disgusted, "No thanks, I much rather gargle liquid nitrogen", I said and everyone at the table laughs.

"What's liquid nitrogen?" Xavier asked and everyone laughs harder.

"So are we all going to the mixer tonight?" Donna asked.

"What's the mixer?" I asked.

"It's basically a huge party at the beach, bonfire, food, beer", Vic explained.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in", I said.

"Me too!" Xavier said excitedly.

Gar looks at Rachel hopefully, "Fine", Rachel said.

"Looks like we're all in", Donna said.

* * *

"Should I wear a bikini under my outfit or no?" I asked Rachel as Donna Rachel and I were getting ready for the mixer tonight.

Rachel shrugs, "If you plan on swimming I would wear one", she replied.

"Or you could always go nude", Donna said. Rachel and I give her a glare, "What? I saw it on TV once" she said.

I shake my head and laugh, "I think I'll put this on real quick and then we can go", I said.

I go to the bathroom and put on my bikini, I slip back on my light blue shorts and decide to leave my boyfriend shirt open and tie it in a knot at the bottom.

"I'm ready!" I said as I exit the bathroom.

"Great, leh go", Donna said.

We exit the dorm room and head to the parking lot and get into Donna car, we were going to ride with the boys but we decided it would be better to take two separate cars in case one of our groups decided to leave early.

Donna and I sing to the radio on the way, I glance back at Rachel who is reading her book; she will probably loosen up when Gar is around.

It takes us about 10 minutes to find a park once we finally reach the beach. Donna grabs our beach bag out of the trunk.

As we walk the boardwalk toward the beach I slip off my sandals, "There they are", I said as we walk toward the large group of students, playing loud music, gathered around a huge fire. We make our way over to the group.

"Welcome ladies, welcome", Xavier greets us.

He gives me a hug and a kiss on his cheek; I frown feeling uncomfortable at his touch.

"Um hi", I said and untangle myself from his embrace.

"Wassup ladies", Gar said coming up to us he looks at Rachel and smiles, "You look really pretty", he said.

Rachel blushes, "Thanks", she said.

We join the rest of the party and start mingling with people, Donna starts talking to a guy Terry I think and Rachel and Gar wander off by themselves.

"You look like you could use some company", Xavier said as he walks up with me with two cups in his hand.

"Thanks", I said as I take a sip of the drink, the drink burns down my throat as I swallow and I cough a bit.

"It's my own special blend", he said and takes a sip out of his own cup.

I take another sip, this one goes down a bit smoother, "It's really strong", I said.

Xavier laughs, "I never figured you for a light weight", he said.

"I am not a light weight! I happened to be awesome at beer pong", I said.

Xavier lifts an eyebrow, "Thanks something, I would love to see", he said.

My hearts starts racing and feel a bit fuzzy, "Maybe you will someday", I said.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are flirting with me?" Xavier said.

I shake my head, "Me flirt with you? As if", I said.

The song _Pursuit of Happiness, Steve Aoki Remix_ by Kid Cudi comes on over the speakers.

"Oh! I love this song, let's dance!" I said and grab Xavier hand and drag him over to the area where people were dancing.

I start grinding on him and dance to the music, his hands roam my body as we start dancing.

"I knew you would warm up to me", Xavier whispers his lips to my ear.

Suddenly I see a hand grab Xavier's shoulder and pulls him away from me, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I turn around and notice Richard yelling at Xavier.

"Richard! Hi! Come dance with me", I said as I stumble a bit and wrap my arms around his neck.

He gently removes his hand around my neck and glances at Xavier, "What did you give her?" he asked.

Xavier shrugs, "I have no idea what you are talking about dude", he said.

"What did you give her!?" Richard yelled more forcefully.

"Shh, stop will all the yelling, your making my head hurt, I just want to dance and have a good time", I said.

"Kori, no we need to get you out of here now", he said.

"No! I'm having so much fun-". That's the last thing I remember saying before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone stirring around the room. My head feels like someone hit it with a hammer.

"Uhh", I moan as I opened my eyes and glanced around. Wait, this isn't my room, I sit up and let the silk sheets fall and notice I am wearing a men's t-shirt.

"Hey you're awake", Richard said as he gets out of the desk chair.

I freeze and try to get up but my body won't let me, "What happened? Where am I?" I immediately start asking questions

"Ow!" I yell and place a hand over my forehead.

Richard walks over and gets some aspirin of the nightstand drawer, "Here take this", he said and hands me a bottle of water as well.

"Thanks", I said and take the aspirin, "Now will you tell me what happened?" I asked.

Richard sighs, "Xavier put molly in your drink", he said.

"OMG I WAS DRUGGED!" I yelled.

"Shh, calm down, it's out of your system now, You passed out at the party so I brought you to my room, since it's private and I could look after you better"

I glance around and notices that he does it fact have a private and much larger room with no roommate. How did he get one of these?

"One of the perks of being Bruce Wayne's son", he said answering my thought.

"Oh", I said, "That still doesn't explain you changing my clothes", I said.

"Your clothes smelt like beer and it's not like I striped you naked or anything", he said.

I lift the shirt collar and glance down and notice my bikini is still on.

"So we didn't.. um you know", I tried to ask my face blushing red at the thought of having sex with Richard.

"No Kori, we didn't have sex, as much as you were tugging at my shirt and trying to have your way with me last night, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that", he said.

"Oh..", I said even more embarrassed than before.

"So you have any more questions or are you going to thank me for saying your life", Richard said.

I sigh defeated, "Thank you", I said.

"You're welcome", he said and smiles.

"This doesn't change anything though", I said, "I'm still not going to be one of your booty calls", I said.

Richard laughs, "Booty call? Is that what you think I want you to be?" he said amused.

I shake my head now embarrassed, "The point is that is never going to happen, but maybe we can be friends", I said. It's the least I could do since he did save me at the party.

Richard his chin, "Ok", he said, "But since I am so irresistible, I think we will be more than just friends very soon", he said and winks.

I roll my eyes, "Dream on Grayson, now if you don't mind, I would like to change", I said.

"The bathroom is that way, my lady", he said pointing to the door across from the bed.

I throw back the covers and stand up, Richard lets out a low whistle, "Nice legs Anders", he said.

I blush and pull his shirt down, and speed walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I glance at the mirror.

Be just friends with Richard Grayson, I could do that

Right?

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	4. Reality

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 4: Reality

I finish washing my face and slip out of Richard t-shirt and change into my clothes.

Wow he even got my clothes dry cleaned, I put my hair in a ponytail and exit the bathroom.

"You're not going to shower?" Richard asked.

I shake my head, "I rather shower in my dorm, no telling how many girls you've had in that shower", I replied.

Richard gasps and puts his hand to his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, I'm shocked you would even think that way", he said.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, anyway Thanks again Richard", I said and get my stuff preparing to leave.

Richard gets up and walks me to his door, "Just let me check to make sure the hall is clear", he said.

"Good thinking", I replied. It actually wasn't a bad idea, I didn't want any of the RA's or students seeing me exit Richard Grayson's room, people would get the wrong idea.

Richard steps out and glances left and right into the hallway, "All clear", he said.

I wave awkwardly, "See you later", I said.

"Bye Kori", he said and shuts the door.

I walk down the hall to my dorm room and open the door hesitantly, and notice it is empty. Phew, Rachel had already left for class. I step in my room and shut the door, I plug in my phone and it comes back to life, the battery died last night at the mixer. My phone is buzzes with text messages.

"**Where are you?"** – Rachel

"**OMG! Kori, some people said they saw you leave with Richard Grayson! Text me ASAP!"-** Donna said.

"**Yo red! Where you at?"** – Vic

I sigh and grab my towel and shower caddy, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

I missed my first class but I manage to make it to English, Donna immediately waves me over and motions that she saved me a seat.

"Hey", I said as I sit down.

"Hey? I've been worried sick about you all night and you haven't answered your phone and all you can say is hey!" Donna yelled.

"Um Sorry Mom, didn't mean to worry you", I teased.

Donna laughs, "I was just worried ok, I mean you like disappeared at the party and then Dick text me and said you were with him", said.

"Of course he did", I said. Wonder boy always thinks of everything.

"Besides it's all over school about what happened", Donna said.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked.

"You know, how Xavier drugged you at the mixer, Dick said you and then he beat Xavier to a pulp to defend your honor, I think its sweet", Donna said.

"WHAT!" I yelled a little too loudly, the entire class looks at me.

"Is there a problem Miss Anders", the teacher asked.

"Um, no sorry, I just have really bad...cramps! That's all", I said my face turning redder and redder with embarrassment.

The teacher clears his throat and continues teaching the lesson.

"Richard beat up Xavier?" I asked.

Donna nods her head, "Yep, he looked pretty bad too, he had a broken noise and a couple of bruised ribs but if you ask me the bastard deserved it", Donna said and starts to follow along with the textbook.

I open my textbook, but I can't seem to focus on the lesson, Did Richard really beat up Xavier over me? Or was this just another rumor.

* * *

After what seems like forever the bell rings and class is finally over.

"Finally, I'm starving, how about you?" Donna asked.

"Yea sure", I said clearly distracted.

We walk out of class and out of the Justice Hall; Richard is waiting for us outside the building.

"Hello ladies", he said.

"Hi", Donna said greeting him.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well since we had so much fun last night and this morning, I thought I would grace you with my presence again", he said.

"Whhhattt", Donna said in shocked, "Did you two have sex?" Donna asked.

I shot Richard and angry glare and he grins, "Nope me and Kori are just _friends_", he said.

"Not for long with that attitude", I said, "We need to talk, Donna I'll meet up with you later", I said.

"Have fun you two!" Donna yelled as I drag Richard to a nearby corner.

"What are you doing!" I yell as I shove him against the wall.

"Damn your strong", he said as he grabs his shoulder, "And I wasn't doing anything, I was just being friendly", he said.

"Well, you need to stop being 'friendly'", I said putting air quotes around the word, "Your cocky attitude is starting to piss me off", I said.

Richard raises an eyebrow, "Really? Last night after the mixer you said my cocky humor was a huge turn on", he said.

I feel myself blush, "I did not say that, that's not true", I said.

Richard laughs, "Judging by how much you're blushing now, I say it is", Richard said.

"Did you beat up Xavier because of me?" I asked changing the subject.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Did you beat up Xavier _to defend my honor?_" I asked using the quote Donna had said early in English class.

Richard scratches the back of his neck, "I did beat him up but I did it because he was an asshole not because of you", he said awkwardly.

"Oh", I said a little disappointed.

Richard scratches the back of neck again, "We should probably get to lunch", he said and starts walking toward the cafeteria.

"Right", I said. Even though I had suddenly lost my appetite.

* * *

After a long dad, I was so happy to be back in my dorm room; I turn on my laptop and play some music from my playlist. I then flop onto my bed and start doing my homework.

The door opens and Rachel walks in the room, "Hey roomie, how was your day today?" I asked.

"Good, but not as interesting at yours, I heard about what happened at the party, Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, I was just glad Richard was there before anything bad happened", I said.

Rachel nods, "Yea, so are you two friends now?" she asked.

I shrug, "I guess, he still drives me insane though", I said.

"Just be careful Kori, Dick has been my friend for a long time and even though I love him like a brother, I don't want you to get hurt", Rachel said.

"Rachel I will be fine, I don't even like him that way", I said.

"Mhm, anyway, I'm meeting Gar for some frozen yogurt, see you later Kori", she said.

"Kay, bye Rachel", I said.

I continue doing my homework when a knock on the door interrupts me.

"Ugh", I said as I roll out of bed to answer the door.

I open the door and see Richard standing outside, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Richard frowns, "Are you ever going to greet me with a simple hello?" he asked.

I roll my eyes, "Hi Richard, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You missed art class, so I figured I'd stop by and help you with the homework", I said.

"Oh, ok", I said, "Come in", I said.

"Thanks", Richard said and he enters my dorm room and I shut the door behind me.

Richard glances around the dorm room, "Nice place you got here", he said.

He picks up a photo off my desk, "Is this your family?" he asked.

"Yea, that's my mom, dad, and my brother and sister", I said.

"Cool, I have a brother, his name is Tim", he said.

'_Best song ever'_ by One Direction comes on and Richard laughs.

"Seriously? You like One Direction", he said and continues laughing.

I blush and walk over to my laptop, "They have good songs", I said as I quickly turn off the music.

"Right, I'm sure you're in love with at least one of them", he teased.

I put my hand on my hips, "Are we going to do this homework or not?" I asked.

Richard puts hand up defensively, "Touché'", he said and sits in the desk chair and opens his.

I sit on the edge of the bed and pull out my art supplies, "So what's the assignment?" I ask.

"Draw one place in the world you would like to visit", Richard said.

"Ok, that's easy", I said and start drawing.

"Where do you want to visit?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you, you're just going to have to wait till I finish", I said.

"Fine", he said and leans back in the chair, "So how was your day today?" he asked.

"Good, except this cocky guy, kept interrupting me while I was trying to draw", I said.

Richard raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well maybe if a certain gorgeous red-head would stop being so mean to him, he wouldn't have to interrupt", he said.

My art pencil stops on my sketch pad, "You think I'm gorgeous?" I asked.

Richard blushes, "I didn't say that", he said and coughs, "I mean you're pretty and all but—", he becomes more flustered the more he tries to explain.

"Wow Richard Grayson flustered and embarrassed, never thought I would see the day", I said.

Richard pouts, "Shut up Kori", he said and I laugh.

We start talking about others things, favorite music, movies, and TV shows.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure", I say as I start to put the finishing touches on my sketch.

"Why do you call my Richard?" he asks.

"Because that's your name, silly", I said.

Richard shakes his head, "But everyone calls me Dick, I was just wondering why you called me Richard?" he asked.

I shrug, "I don't know, I think it suits you better than Dick besides I like the name Richard", I said, "Do you prefer me to call you Dick?" I asked.

Richard shakes his head, "No, I like you calling me Richard", he said.

"Ok,_ Richard_", I said and he laughs.

"Finished!" I say and I show him my drawing.

"Paris? That's where you want to go", he said looking at my drawing of the Eiffel Tower.

"Yea, the art, the shopping, the music, and the food are all amazing", I said.

"I'll take you there somewhere", he said.

I snort, "You take me to Paris? Pssh and let me guess you whisk me off to Paris for a romantic weekend, where we wine and dine and fall in love?" I asked.

"Wow, I just thought we would just go to Paris and get wasted", Richard said as he grins.

I roll my eyes and hit him with a pillow, "That's not going to happen either, Grayson", I said.

"If it helps I like you scenario better", he said with a wink.

"Like I said, that's not going to happen", I said.

A part of me though wishes it would.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	5. Inn

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any stores, places, or TV Shows mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 5: Inn

It had been a week since Richard and I had agreed to be friends and things were going well. Don't get me wrong, he can still be a cocky, arrogant ass sometimes but other times he was actually really sweet.

"Earth to Kori", Donna said and throws a napkin in my face.

"Huh, what?" I said as I snapped back to reality. Donna and I were at Starbucks studying and I realized I had zoned out again.

"I asked what you got for question number 4." Donna said.

"Oh, um I put it represents imagery", I said.

"Cool", Donna said and writes the answer down, "So who were you daydreaming about?" Donna asked.

"I wasn't daydreaming about anyone", I lied.

Donna rolls her eyes, "Right, you were thinking about Dick Grayson again weren't you", Donna said.

"No", I said and continue my homework.

"Mhm whatever, I bet Rachel $50 bucks that you and Dick would be a couple by the end of the year", Donna said.

"You guys bet on us!" I yelled.

"What? It's so obvious you're into each other", Donna said.

I shake my head, "We are not, we just friends and that's how it's going to stay", I said.

Donna snorts, "Like I haven't heard that before", she said.

I sigh, "You want another hot chocolate?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure", Donna said happily.

I smile successfully and get up from our table and walk up to the counter to order more hot chocolate.

"Two, hot chocolates please", I said as I placed an order.

"Funny, I pictured you as a coffee girl", A familiar voice said.

I turn around slowly and see a bruised and beaten up Xavier.

"What are you doing here looking for your next victim?" I asked.

Xavier laughs, "Are you still mad about what happened at the party? I thought a good drink would help loosen you up a little and make you like me more", he said.

"You think that drugging a person is a way to make them like you? Do you know how messed up that sounds", I said. I grab the two hot chocolates from the counter, "Honestly Xavier, if you were less of an asshole than you are now, I probably still wouldn't like you", I said and walked back to our table.

"Damn Kori, that was awesome!" Donna said.

I shake my head, "Can we go back to the dorm now? I really don't feel like studying here anymore", I said.

"Ok, sure", Donna said and we pack our things and leave, I glance back over my shoulder and notice Xavier still looking at us.

"Don't worry about him Kori, the way Dick beat him up, he knows better than to mess with us", Donna said.

I hoped she was right.

* * *

"Did you do the art homework yet?" Richard asked as he walked me back to my dorm later that evening.

"No, I don't have a car so it's kind of hard to get to an art museum", I said.

"You know I have a car right? I can take you if you want", Richard offered.

"Really? That would be great!" I said.

Richard smiles, "Cool we'll go tomorrow since it Saturday", he said.

"Ok, text me what time", I said as I unlocked the door.

"Ok, goodnight Kori", he said.

"Night Richard", I said before he walked down the hall to his own dorm.

* * *

It was finally Saturday! It felt so good to sleep in. I roll over to the other side of my bed when my foot hits something. That's weird; I slowly open my eyes and see Richard sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Morning princess! Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yell as I sit up in bed angrily.

"I thought I would offer you the amazing opportunity to spend the day with the one and only Dick Grayson", he said and gives me a dazzling smile.

"What are you doing in my bed? How did you get into my room?!" I yell.

Richard sighs, "I told you I wanted you to spend the day with me and Raven let me in, now do you want to get breakfast or not?" he asked.

I sigh and sit up, "You're not going to leave until I say yes are you?" I said.

"Yep", Richard said proudly.

"Fine, we'll go but can you get out of my room so I can get dressed?", I asked and pull back the covers and get out of bed.

Richard whistles, "Nice pj's by the way, your ass looks amazing in those shorts", he said.

I quickly cover my Victoria secret 'PINK' shorts and grab a pillow and hit Richard with it, "Can you not act like a perv?" I said.

Richard laughs, "Most girls would take that as a compliment", he said.

"I'm not most girls", I said.

"I know that's what I like about you", Richard said.

* * *

"How are your pancakes?" Richard said.

"Good, I still don't see how you can eat breakfast this late, it's like 3pm", I said.

Richard sighed, "Well we would have gotten here sooner if someone hadn't taken so long to get ready", he said.

I stick my tongue out at him, "I don't tell you to how to live your life", I said.

"Eat your pancakes, Kori", Richard said.

After we finishing eating we go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Richard parks his car and we get out and walk toward up the front steps.

"It looks like it's going to storm", Richard said as he looks up at the sky.

I barely hear him as I stare at the museum in awe, "I always dreamed about going to this place", I said.

Richard smiles, "And now that dream has gotten even better, you get to have this entire experience with Dick Grayson", he said and winks.

I roll my eyes, "Do you always have the ruin the moment with a quick quip about how awesome you are?" I asked.

"Yep, It's one of my specialties", he said and grabs my hand as we walk up the steps; I immediately feel a spark as soon as he touches me.

We walk inside and I notice Richard is still holding my hand.

"Um Richard, your still holding my hand", I said.

He blushes, "Right, sorry", he said as clears his throat, "I'll go get our tickets then", and he said and walks over to the front desk.

Richard insist on paying for our tickets, since his dad Bruce Wayne is a member and donates a lot of money to this place, no matter how much I protest and argue, he can be so stubborn sometimes.

Since the assignment for our art class is to visit the Italian Renaissance Exhibit and write a short summary about it, we decide to go their first go there first.

I feel like a kid in a candy store during the exhibit, the oil paintings are absolutely amazing, after we finish that exhibit we decide to go see some of the others.

"I never want to leave this place", I said.

Richard smiles, "It was cute seeing you all excited, you were really in your element, we can always come back", Richard said.

I smile, "I'd like that", I said.

As we step outside it's pouring down raining, "Damn it, I hate the rain", I said.

"I'll pull the car up if you want", Richard said.

I shake my head, "No it's ok, we can just make a run for it", I said.

"Race ya!" Richard yells and takes off running.

"No fair!" I yelled and run after him.

By the time we get to the car we are soaking wet and laughing our heads off, "Geez Kori, it took you long enough to catch up with me", Richard teased.

"You cheated! You had like a 30 second head start", I said.

"Mhm, someone is a sore loser", he said and I roll my eyes.

Richard cranks up the car and we begin driving back to the college, "Man this rain is heavy, I can't really see", Richard said.

"Doesn't your fancy robot car have a special setting or something?" I asked.

"No and her name is Phoenix by the way", he said.

I laugh, "You named your car?" I asked.

"Lots of people do it", he said.

"Right", I said and looked back out the front window.

'_POW' _I hear a loud popping noise.

"What's happening?" I asked panicked as the car ride becomes bumpy.

"Damn, I think I have a flat tire", Richard said.

He pulls over to the emergency lane and turns off the car, "Can you hand me the umbrella and flashlight in the glove department?" he asked.

"Sure", I said and reach into the glove department, "I'll go with you", I said.

We get out the car in the pouring rain and walk toward the front; all the tires are ok except for the tire on the driver's side.

Richard kneels down to the next to it, "Well the tire is done", he said.

"Don't you have a spare?" I asked.

"I do but I can't change it in this weather", Richard said.

"So what do we do now?" I said.

"There's an inn not too far from here, I guess we'll stay there for the night", he said.

"Um ok", I said. Staying at an inn would be better than being stranded on the road.

Richard grabs a gym bag from his trunk and locks his car,"Alright let's go", he said.

The inn is only a couple of blocks from where the car is, by the time we get there I am exhausted, dirty, and dripping wet.

I walk up to the front desk, "Hi we need two rooms, please", I said to the front desk clerk.

"Sorry miss, but we only have 1 room left, our couple suite", he said.

Of course, I groan.

"That's fine with me", Richard said.

"Absolutely not", I said.

"Trouble in paradise?" the desk clerk asked.

"We aren't a couple", I said angrily.

"Excuse us", Richard said and pulls me over to the side, "Look would you rather share a room or sleep in a car?", he asked.

I sigh defeated, "Fine get the room, but your sleeping on the floor", I said.

We walk back up the front desk, "We'll take the room", Richard said.

* * *

"Home sweet home", Richard said as we walk into the room. The room is cozy, I notice the bed has red heart shaped pillows and the sheets are decorated with rose pedals.

"The even put mints on the pillow", Richard said.

"How romantic", I said sarcastically.

"Are you really going to make me sleep on the floor?, it looks really cold and uncomfortable", Richard said.

I sigh and start feeling kind of bad, he did take me to the museum and everything, "You can sleep with me, I mean in the bed with me!" I quickly correct myself.

Richard grins, "Yippee, I'll will definitely take up your first offer too, if you're in the mood", Richard teases.

I roll my eyes, "I'm going to go shower", I said.

Richard reaches into his bag, "I have some spare clothes in here", he said and pulls out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and hands them to me.

"Thanks", I said and head to the bathroom.

I take the hottest shower I can possibly stand to wash off all the mud and rain smell away, luckily the inn has a nice lavender soap I immediately feel so much better.

I dry myself off and put on the clothing Richard gave me and walk back in the room.

"All yours", I said as I exit the bathroom.

"About time", Richard said and gets up to the bathroom.

I ignore his comment and pull back the covers of the bed; I use some of the pillows to form a pillow barrier to divide the bed in the middle. Once I am satisfied with my work, I flop onto my side and start turn on the TV, A rerun of _The Vampire Diaries _is on and I immediately tune in.

"A pillow barrier? And there goes my chance for spooning", Richard said.

I turn and look at him and my jaw drops, There stands Richard Grayson, in only a towel, his chest is glistening from the shower and his abs are even better than Paul Wesley.

"You're starting to drool", Richard said and grins.

I immediately snap back to reality, "I am not"; I say and discreetly wipe the corner of my mouth.

Richard laughs, "Whatever you say", he said.

I clear my throat, "Shouldn't you... um put some clothes on", I said.

"Actually I usually sleep naked", he said.

My face turns even redder at the thought of him being naked.

"I'm kidding Kori", he said.

"Oh!" I said, "Right", I said in a mixture of relief and disappointment.

Richard laughs and goes back into the bathroom and shuts the door. He comes back out dressed in boxers. It's a little better than a towel but I could still guess the size of his package by the bulge of his boxers. I start blushing at the thought of him being naked again.

Richard gets into his side of the bed, "So what should we do now?" he asked.

I yawn and turn off the TV, "Um well I'm pretty tired so I guess we should just go to bed", I said wanting to avoid more awkward moments with Richard.

Richard nods and lays down, "Ok, goodnight Kori", he said.

"Goodnight, Richard", I said as I turn off the bedside lamp.

**A/N: Since Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries premiered this week I had to put a reference in their lol, Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	6. Dinner

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 6 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any restaurants mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 6: Dinner

The sunrise peeks through the curtains and I pull the sheets over my head and snuggle closer to the person spooning me.

Wait, someone is spooning me?! I open my eyes slowly and glance over my shoulder and I see a gorgeous male face. My brain clicks and I realize that Richard is spooning me.

"Gah!" I yelled in surprise.

Richard eyes fly open and he retracts his arm from around my waist, "What, what happened?" he said.

"You were spooning me", I said embarrassed.

Richard looks at me in disbelief, "That's what you were screaming about?" Richard asked and laughed.

"Well….yea and you messed up my pillow barrier", I said while Looking at the array of pillows that are now on the floor.

Richard laughs, "Most girls would consider it an honor to wake up in bed with me, I usually kick them out in the middle of the night", he said.

I roll my eyes and hit him in the arm hard, "You're such an asshole", I said and get up out of the bed.

Richard scrambles out of bed, "Kori, wait!" he said and grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"I'm sorry, you know I would never do that to you right?" he said.

"It doesn't matter Richard, because you and I aren't dating, so I don't care", I said.

"I know..." Richard said somewhat regretfully, "But if we were I would never do that, I really care about you Kori", he said.

I soften as here the sincerity in his voice, "I care about you too", I said.

Richard smiles and pulls me into a hug; I hug him back tightly and feel something shift between us.

I pull away from the hug and try not to look down, "Um Richard, I think you need a cold shower", I said and laughed.

Richard looks down at his boxer and blushes, "Hehe he has a mind of his own plus you're really hot when you're angry", Richard said before rushing to the bathroom as I start laughing.

* * *

After eating breakfast at the inn we are finally ready to go back to Gotham Academy

"Aww young love, looks like someone had a good time in the honeymoon suite", the clerk at the front desk commented as Richard checks out of the hotel.

I roll my eyes at his comment, "Let's go", I said.

Richard and I start walking the few blocks until we reach his car, "Aw crap I forgot my keys", he said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Richard laughs, "Just kidding Kori", he said and pulls the keys out of his pocket, "You should really loosen up a bit", he said.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up Grayson", I said.

Richard laughs and pulls out a spare tire, a jack and a toolbox from the trunk of the car.

"Need some help?" I ask.

"Sure", Richard said.

We walk over to the tire that is flat and Richard kneels down to change it.

"Oh wait", he said and stands up and takes off his shirt, "Don't want to get my shirt dirty", he said.

My breath hitches at the site of his shirtless, "Is it really necessary for you to take your shirt off?" I asked.

Richard grins, "You said you liked me shirtless", he said.

"I did not", I denied.

Richard laughs, "I told you, you talk in your sleep", Richard said.

* * *

After a mini road trip we finally reach Gotham Academy, I was somewhat happy to be back.

"So this was fun, we should definitely plan another road trip sometime, I'm thinking Vegas", Richard said.

I laughed, "In your dreams Richard", I said as I get out the car.

Richard gets out of the car as well, "Do you want me to walk you to your room? Or are you tired of me already?" he asked.

I laugh, "I guess I can tolerate you a little more", I said.

We start walking toward the dorms, I was tired from the long trip and couldn't wait to go back to sleep.

"Kori!" Donna yelled as she starts walking toward us, "Where have you been?" she said and the notices Richard beside me.

"And why are you wearing Dick's clothes?" she asked, "Omg did you two have sex-"

"Donna my room now", I said and open the door and shove her in before she alerts half the hallway.

"I'll see you later Richard", I said and he waves goodbye before going to his dorm.

"So should I tell Rachel I won the bet?" Donna asks.

I roll my eyes, "No Donna", I said as I sigh and flop on my bed, "Nothing happened between me and Richard", I said.

"Well something happened", Donna said and sits next to me, "You two were all grinning and happy, so spill", she said.

I sit up and begin the story, I tell her about the visit to the museum, the flat tire and staying at the inn with Richard.

"You mean to tell me you saw Dick Grayson half-naked and you didn't jump his bones?" she asked.

I hit her with a pillow, "Seriously, that's all you have to say", I said and laughed.

"It's a valid question", she said and laughs, "But I know Richard likes you and you like him too so it won't be long", she said and gets up, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to figure out what I'm going to buy with my victory money", Donna said.

I roll my eyes, "Goodbye Donna", I said

* * *

After a shower and a nap, I feel refreshed; I finish up my homework I had neglected and decide to relax. My phone buzzes and it's a text from Donna.

"_**We're all going off campus for dinner tonight, want to come?" **_ It reads.

I text back yes and get up and grab my wristlet and meet them downstairs for dinner.

"About time you got here", Vic said, "Lover boy was getting anxious", he said and nudges Richard.

"I was not", Richard said and gives Vic and evil look.

"Ok we're all here can we go now, I'm starving", Gar said.

We take both Richard and Vic's car and drive to Red lobster.

"I love this place, their bread is amazing!" I said with excitement.

The hostess takes us to a large booth and we all sit down and start looking at our menus.

"Sorry I'm late", An African-American girl dressed in a yellow striped shirt with a black skirt. Her hair is styled into two buns.

"I got stuck in traffic", she said and kisses Vic on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you could make it baby", Vic said and kisses her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Gar yells and we laugh.

"Kori, this is my girlfriend Bee, Bee this is Kori, she is new", Vic said.

"Nice to meet you", I said and shake her hand, "Do you go to our school?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you too and no I go to a local fashion college nearby", she explains.

"Good evening everyone, what would you like to drink?" A tall muscular guy with a swimmer's body and long black hair said.

"Wow is he gorgeous of what", Donna said.

"I agree", I said and look at Rachel and even she is in awe.

Richard scoffs, "He's not that great", Richard said bitterly.

The dinner was really fun minus the guy's rude attitude anytime the waiter came to our table.

"We'll I'm full", Gar said and rubs his belly.

"You should be you ate an entire bowl of shrimp", Rachel said.

The guys pick up the check and we all leave the restaurant. We all grab our takeout boxes and get up to leave the restaurant.

"Excuse me miss, you forgot something", the hot waiter said as I am about to leave.

I turn around, "What did I forget?" I asked.

He reaches for my hand and places a napkin in it, "My number, my name is Garth, why don't you call me sometime", he said and winks before returning back to work.

"Ooh get it girl", I heard Donna yell as she saw the exchange.

I blush and turn around and see a sad and disappointed Richard and I can tell he saw it too.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	7. Date

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update I had a very busy week. Anyway here is chapter 7 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 7: Date

The drive home after the restaurant was awkward. Richard didn't say a word to me when we got in the car and drove back to campus. I was hoping that today in class he would be in a better mood.

"Hey", I said as Richard sits in his seat next to mine.

"Hey", he said curtly.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird since the restaurant", I said.

"I'm fine, it's just that Garth guy pissed me off that's all", he said.

"He didn't even do anything to you", I said.

"Yea well he was still annoying fawning over you like that", he said.

I laugh, "Sounds like someone is jealous", I said.

Richard crosses his arms, "I am not", he said.

"Mhm sure, you so cute when your jealous", I said and pinched his cheek.

Richard frowns, "I am not jealous", he said as he rubs his cheek.

"Hello class today assignment is to dry something you hate, now I really want you all to channel all your anger into this project", the teacher said.

"This is too easy", Richard comments and pulls out his sketch pad.

I shrug and started drawing on my sketch pad I decide to draw something simple.

"Finished", Richard said and turns his sketch pad toward me so I could see it, "What do you think?" he asked.

I glance at his drawing and notice he drew a picture of Garth complete with devil horns.

I shake my head, "Seriously? You barely know the guy", I said.

Richard shrugs, "Whatever, I still don't like him, especially when he was flirting with you", he said.

"You're going to have to get over that", I said.

"Why? It's not like you're going on a date with him or anything", Richard said.

"Well..." I start to speak but instead I look away guilty.

"You're actually going on a date with him!" Richard yelled.

"Calm down!" I yelled back as I notice other students are starting to stare at us.

"You can't go on a date with him?!" Richard yelled quietly.

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

"Well…um..." Richard said.

"Exactly my point, I am single and can date anyone I please, so tonight I am going out with Garth so deal with it", I said.

Richard stares at me in awe after my statement, "Fine, where is he taking you?" he asked.

"We're going to that new sushi place Tram and then a movie", I answered.

"Fish boy sure does love seafood doesn't he", Richard said.

I roll my eyes, "He's on the swim team at his school so maybe that's why", I said.

"What's his career goal? Does he have a car?" Richard asked.

I laugh, "Calm down dad, I'm a big girl and can handle myself", I teased.

Richard pouts, "I just don't want you to get hurt that's all", he said.

I give him a smile, "Thank you Richard, that's really sweet of you", I said.

Richard smiles back, "Your welcome Kori", he said.

As if on cue the bell rings and it's time for my English class.

"Way to ruin the moment", Richard mumbles.

* * *

"So are you excited for your date?" Donna asks as we walk back to my dorm.

"Yep, I already have my outfit picked out", I said and Donna sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I still am hoping for you and Richard to end up together", she said.

I roll my eyes, "It's not going to happen Donna, besides I like Garth", I said, "I'll text you later to let you know how the date goes", I said.

"Ok, see you later Kori", Donna said as she leaves.

* * *

After about an hour of getting ready I put the finishing touches on my makeup. My phone buzzes and it's a text from Garth saying he is waiting in the lobby.

I text him back to let him know that I am on my way, "How do I look?" I ask Rachel.

"You look nice", she said.

"Nice? I want to look hot", I said, "Maybe I should change", I said.

"No!" Rachel yells, "You look hot in what your wearing, now go have a good time", Rachel said as she shoos me out the room.

"Ok, ok by Rachel", I said.

I take the elevator downstairs and walk out into the lobby I see Garth standing nearby dressed in dress pants with a blue shirt and vest with a tie.

"Hi", I said shyly.

"Hey", Garth said and kisses my cheek, "You look amazing", he said.

"Thanks, you look nice too", I said.

We leave the dorm and go to the park light, like a true gentlemen Garth opens the door for me. He then gets into the driver's side of his car and we drive to Tram's Sushi Restaurant.

The wait isn't too long and we are seated into a booth near one of the windows. The waitress hands us our menu and we order our drinks and food.

After the waitress leaves there is an awkward silence, "Soo how was your day today?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It was good, I went to my classes and had swim practice after", Garth answered. His phone buzzes and he pull it out and begins texting.

I frown, "Anything interesting happen at swim practice?" I asked.

"Not really", he said still staring at his phone.

I sigh in frustration; this date is not going how I expected.

"So what got you into swimming?" I asked.

"My dad", he said and continues texting on his phone.

"Oh, that's cool", I said take another bite of my sushi and check my watch. We've only been for 30 minutes but it seems like this date is dragging on and on.

"Kori is that you!?" A familiar voice said.

I look up and see Richard walking toward us with his arm wrapped around a blonde girl.

"Richard?" I said surprised, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh yea know I was just driving by when Jenny hear said she was in the mood for sushi", he said.

"Umm actually I said I wanted pizza", Jenny said.

Richard shrugs not caring, "You don't mind if we join you do you?" Richard said.

Before I can protest, Richard slides into the booth next to me while Jenny takes the seat next to Garth.

"Shouldn't you sit by your date?" I asked frustrated.

"I much rather sit by you", Richard said in a low whisper.

He looks over at Garth who has finally stopped texting, "So _Garth_", he said dragging Garth's name is disgust, "How is your date going fish boy?" he asked.

"It was going well until you showed up", Garth replied.

Richard raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well it looks to me that my presence has made the date better seeing as though you have been ignoring Kori and have been texting the whole time", he said.

"Burn", Jenny said as I almost forgot she was even at the table.

Garth clenches his fist, "What's your problem man?" he asked.

"My problem is, that you're on a date with the most amazing, kindest and gorgeous girl I know and you have been ignoring her all night", he said.

I stare at Richard in awe, I had no idea he thought about me like that.

"So I suggest you stop texting on your phone and show her some respect", he said.

Garth snorts, "I don't really care to stop texting _Dick_", he said.

I can literally feel the anger radiating off of Richard's body, "You know what I think we should go, Richard can you take me home?" I asked.

Richard softens a bit at the sound of my voice, "Of course", he said.

"I think I will stay here", Jenny said, "I looovve swimmers", she said and links her arm with Garth.

I fight back the urge to gag as Richard and I leave the restaurant, Richard opens the door for me and climbs in the driver's seat.

He starts driving back toward campus; the car is silence since I am too embarrassed about what happened on the date to even speak. Garth was a total jerk and how could I not see that. I sigh in frustration.

"You ok?" Richard asked.

I shake my head, "Yea I will be", I said.

We reach campus and Richard parks the car in the parking lot.

"Thank you", I finally said after we start walking toward our dorms.

"For what?" Richard asked.

"Even though you crashed my date, thanks for sticking up for me tonight, no one has ever done that for me so thanks", I said.

"Anytime", Richard said, "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful tonight", he said.

I blush, "Thank you", I said.

We reach my dorm room and I pull out my keys from my purse, "So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course", Richard said and I notice he is shuffling on his feet awkwardly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, It's just….you deserve someone better than him Kori, someone who adores you, would do anything for you, and someone who really cares about you", he said.

"I know", I said. I look up and suddenly notice Richard is standing extremely close to me so close I could smell his aftershave.

"Good, I just hope you keep that in mind next time", he said and smirks.

"I will", I said a bit breathless at our close proximity.

Richard leans in closer and brushes his thumb on my chin, I close my eyes and my breath hitches as he places a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Kori", he whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine.

I open my eyes to see him walking down the hall, I touch my cheek which is still warm from where his lips where.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	8. Cozy

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 8: Cozy

After Richard leaves, I unlock the door to my dorm and shut it behind me.

"She's back!" I hear Donna yell as I walk into the door, "So how was your date?" she asked.

"Awful", I said as I kicked off my heels and sat on the bed.

"YES!" Donna yelled excitedly and Rachel and I give her a weird look, "What? I told you, Garth is hot but I'm still betting on your and Dick", she explained.

I shake my head, "Anyway Garth maybe hot but he was extremely rude he was on his phone the entire time", I said.

"What an asshole", Rachel said.

"Seriously", Donna agreed.

"Yea, I was actually happy when Richard showed up and crashed our date", I said.

"Wait what?!" Donna asked.

"Yeaaa, he came by the restaurant with his date and sat at our table, plus he told Garth off for being rude to me", I said.

"Wow, I'm impressed", Rachel said.

"Yea it was really nice of him to stick up for me like that", I said.

"Aww look she's blushing", Donna said.

I hit her with a pillow, "I am not", I said.

Donna laughs, "Whatever you say", Donna replied.

* * *

My alarm rings and I groan and turn it off, I was still tired from staying up last night with Donna and Rachel.

I'm about to drift off back to sleep when I hear someone knocking on the door loudly.

I pull my covers over my head hoping the will go away but the knocking gets louder.

I swing back my covers and get out of bed, "WHAT!" I yelled as I open the door.

"Do you ever just say good morning?" Richard said.

I frown, "Not when someone is banging on the door like a maniac", I replied.

Richard laughs, "I wanted to make sure that you got to class and I wanted to bring you these", he said as he reveals a bouquet of a dozen roses that he was hiding behind his back.

I gasp as he hands them to me, "Wow", I said in surprised, "There…just wow", I said as I attempt to form words.

"Yea, I'm used to girls being speechless in my presence", Richard said.

I roll my eyes, "Thank you for the flowers but what's the occasion?" I asked.

"After your disaster date I just wanted to do something special for you", he said.

I smile, "That was really sweet of you", I said and give him a hug.

I feel Richard pulls me closer and wraps his arm around my waist and his sweet-smelling cologne fills my noise.

I loosen my arms around his neck and pull away, "Um yea, I should probably get ready for class now", I said.

Richard clears his throat,"Um yea… probably", he said, "Oh I almost forgot", he said and hands me a small Starbucks bag, "I got you a chocolate chip muffin from Starbucks too", he said.

I smile, "My favorite!" I said and take the bag.

Richard laughs, "You're too cute sometimes", he said.

"Do you want to come inside and wait till I get ready?" I ask.

"Um sure", Richard said surprised.

I move aside and let him in my dorm and shut the door behind us. Richard walks in and immediately sits on my bed, He reaches for the book on my nightstand, "_50 shades of Grey_? Kinky", he said and winks.

I blush, "It was a gift!" I said embarrassed and grab the book out of his hand and put it in my drawer.

"Right", he said, "I always knew you had a wild side", he said.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go shower now", I said.

"Woo-hoo! My chance to see you in a towel...Or less", Richard said.

I hit him in the shoulder, "Not a chance", I said as I grab my shower caddy and a change of clothes and go to the bathroom.

* * *

After an interesting morning, Richard and I finally make it to class.

"So what are you doing later?" he asked.

"Homework and sleep, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and watch a movie later." Richard asked.

"Sure, I'll stop by after I finish my homework, is around 7pm ok?" I asked.

"Great! I mean um cool", Richard said and I laugh.

"Smooth Grayson, very smooth", I replied.

* * *

It about 6:45pm when I start getting ready for my movie date with Richard, well it isn't a date, it's just to people watching a movie together, right?

I shut down my computer and change out of my pajamas into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I take my hair out of a pony-tail and brush it.

Why am I get dolled up? It's not like I'm trying to impress him beside, it's just a movie? I sigh and grab my keys and my phone and walk down the hall toward Richard's dorm.

I knock on the door and Richard opens it he is wearing only sweatpants, he glances at me up and down, "Don't you look cute", he said.

"And your very…shirtless", I said and eye his chest.

Richard laughs, "Come in", he said and steps aside to let me in.

I glance around his dorm and notice not much has changed except for two large bean bags placed in front of the TV.

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight?" he asked.

"Anything fine with me, but can you put a shirt on first?" I asked.

Richard laughs, "Bossing me around in my home? Tsk Tsk", he said and reaches in his drawer and pulls out a shirt and slips it on.

"I got Man of Steel and This is the End", he said.

"Ooh I love_ This is the End_, James Franco is awesome!" I said.

Richard laughs and puts the movie in, "Do you want some popcorn?" he asked.

"Sure", I said.

Richard walks over to the mini-fridge/microwave combo and puts the popcorn in the microwave part. He then bends down and gets 2 sodas out of the fridge.

Richard glances back and notices me staring at him, "Are you checking me out?" he asked.

"No", I said and blushed looking away guilty.

Richard grins, "Mhm sure you weren't", he said.

The popcorn finishes and Richard takes it out and walks over and sits in the chair next to me. He then grabs the remote and selects play movie on the screen.

"So how was your day today?" I asked.

Richard shrugs, "It was ok, business class was a bitch but art was fun", he said, "Popcorn?" he offers.

"Thanks", I said and take some from the bag, "So if you're going into business then why are you taking an art class?" I asked.

"I like doodling on my notepad plus I needed to take an art class for my major", he said, "I may not be a fantastic artist like you but I do my best", he said.

I throw a piece of popcorn at him, "I am not a fantastic artist, I'm ok", I said.

"Pssh, yea right, I've meet tons of artist at those stuffy parties Bruce has and none of them are half as talented as you", he said.

I smile, "Thank you", I said.

I smile, "Just telling the truth and you know if you ever need a nude model just let me know, I'll be happy to volunteer", he said and wiggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, "Do you always have to be so egotistical?" I asked.

Richard laughs, "I prefer it as seizing an opportunity to comment about how awesome I am", he said.

"So that's basically a yes", I said and Richard laughs.

I rub my arm and suddenly wish I brought my jacket.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yea, a little", I said.

Richard then gets up and moves his bean bag chair closer to mine. He then wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I know how much you like to cuddle plus I make a wonderful space heater", he said.

I laugh, "You're such a dork sometimes", I said. I shift toward him more to get more comfortable and lean on his chest, his arm feels warm around mine and I snuggle in closer.

"This is nice", I said.

"Yea it is", Richard said.

I look up at him and find him staring at me, Richard rubs his thumb across my chin, he leans in a bit closer almost as he is about to kiss me. Suddenly Richard pulls back as if he has changed his mind, "We should probably start watching the movie", he said and turns away and looks at the TV.

"Um yea probably", I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	9. The Kiss

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 9 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 9: The Kiss

It was finally the weekend and I couldn't be happier. Since my sort of-movie date with Richard, he has started to act weird around me again. Lucky the weekend was a couple of days away of class so I could avoid any awkwardness.

I take a quick shower and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I walk back to the dorm room where Rachel is sitting at her desk studying.

"Hey Rachel do you think you could help me with my English homework? We are doing Gothic Poetry and I am so confused", I asked.

Rachel looks up from her laptop, "Gothic Poetry? My specialty, Take a seat my child", Rachel said and I laugh.

"Ugh I've been watching too many sci-fi movies with Gar", Rachel said.

Before we even get started on the homework there is a knock on the door, I get up from my desk chair and go to answer it.

"Hey girl hey!" Donna yells as she walks into the dorm.

"Do you ever stay in your own dorm?" Rachel asks.

Donna sticks her tongue out at her, "I do but not when my roommate is around, she is a real bitch", Donna said, "Besides I need help with my English homework, this Gothic Poetry is hard", she said.

"Join the club, Rachel was just about to tutor me", I said.

"Speaking of clubs", Donna said excitedly, "We are going out tonight", she said.

"Whose we?" I asked.

"Me, you, Bee, Rachel hopefully and all the guys, there's a hot new club downtown so we should definitely check it out", she said.

"Cool I'm in", I said, I could definitely blow off some steam.

"Great", Donna said and looks at Rachel hopefully,

"Fine I'll go", Rachel said.

"Yay!" Donna and I said in unison.

"We should go shopping for new dresses!" I said.

"Great idea, I saw this awesome dress at- "

"Alright! Alright!" Rachel yelled, "We need to study first then we can go shopping or whatever, is that clear?" Rachel asked.

"Yes m'am", I said and Donna laughed.

* * *

After studying we finally finish all our homework and decide to go to the mall for some shopping. We go to a couple of stores and I end up finding some cute clothes and accessories from H&M and Forever 21. We then get something to eat and head back to the dorm to get ready. Bee comes over early to get ready with us. After 2 hours of priming we are finally ready.

As we get into the elevator before we head downstairs, we take on last look at the mirror, "Damn we look good", Bee said and everyone laughs.

We go downstairs to meet the boys, "About time y'all got here! The limo is waiting", Gar yells.

"It takes time to look this good", Bee said.

Everyone walks outside toward the Hummer stretch limo, I someone end up sitting next to Richard. Typical.

"You look really nice", he said.

"Thanks", I replied.

He looks as though he wants to say more but he doesn't for the rest of the trip.

I see the flashing of lights and a long line of people in the distance and the 21 and over sign in front of the club, "Man we are never going to get in", I said as the limo drops us off.

Richard snorts, "Just let me work my Richard Grayson magic", he replied and winks as I roll my eyes.

Richard walks up to the bouncer and immediately turns on his "Richard Grayson charm" or as he calls it. Until not a moment later the bouncer waves us in and we are into the club.

"Whoa! This place is cool!" Gar yelled, "I love this song! Let's dance Rachel", Gar said and pulls Rachel to the dance floor, ignoring her protest. While everyone else goes and does their own thing, leaving me and Richard alone.

"I think I will go get a drink", I said and leave before he notices.

I walk up to the bar and sit at one of the bar stools in front of it, "What can I get you beautiful?" the bartender asked.

I blush, "I'll have a pina colada", I said.

"Coming right up", he said and begins fixing my drink.

I open my wristlet to pay him but he stops me, "It's on the house", I said.

I smile, "Thank you", I said and I take a sip of my drink and glance around for any signs of my friends.

"Looking for someone?" A guy with short red-orange hair dressed in a button up shirt with a pair of jeans said.

"Yea, I was actually looking for my friends", I said.

"Not good friends if you ask me, I would never leave a girl as beautiful as you behind", he said and sits in the chair next to me.

I raise an eyebrow, "I'm sure you say that to all the girls", I said.

"Not unless they are as pretty as you", he replied, "Can I get a name beautiful?" he asked.

"Kori Anders", I said, "What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Roy Harper", he said, "And it's nice to meet you Kori, is this your first time coming here?" he asked.

I continue making small talk with Roy he seemed like a nice guy, he goes to school nearby Gotham Academy.

"Hey do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere private? I know this great ice cream spot nearby", Roy said.

Before I can answer a male voice interrupts me, "She's not going anywhere", Richard said.

"Dick Grayson? What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"I should ask what you are doing flirting with my girlfriend", Richard said and wraps his arm around my protectively.

My mouth opens in shock, "Girlfriend! I am not your girlfriend", I protested and shrug his arm away from me.

Richard gasps in horror, "How dare you dismiss our love so quickly? Has this past year meant anything to you?" Richard said and makes a sad face.

I growl in frustration at his dramatic performance, "You are unbelievable!" I yell and get out of my chair and stalk toward the bathrooms.

I enter the ladies room and dab some cool water on my face, I couldn't believe Richard would pull a stunt like that. As if on cue the bathroom door opens and Richard walks in with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Thank you, thank you, I would like to thank the Oscars all the fans who supported me", he said and waves to a pretend audience.

I shove him, "You're such a jerk! What is your problem?! How dare you embarrass me like that?" I yelled.

"Embarrassed? I saved you from making a huge mistake, Roy is a total player", he said.

"The only mistake I made was agreeing to be friends with you", I said and Richard looks as though I had slapped him in the face but I am too angry to care.

"I said we could be friends and yet you sabotage any connection I have to a guy! I don't know what your problem is Grayson but I am so sick of your drama, one minute you're my friend and the next your acting like a total jerk, we'll you know what I—"

I don't even finish the sentence because Richard lips comes crashing down on mine. I twist my fingers in his hair and pull him closer, he groans with pleasure and he lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist as he staggers back so that I am sitting on the bathroom counter while never breaking the kiss. His hands roam my body and I tug at his shirt as our tongues dance. I start to pour all my frustrations I have felt into the kiss. When suddenly Richard pulls away, we are both panting as we try to catch our breaths. He blue eyes stare into mine.

"I can't just be your friend anymore Kori", he said and walks out of the bathroom without another word.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	10. Official

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites I love you all! I have been getting a lot of reviews and PM's about updating faster. I am sorry for taking so long to update but I do have a job and school so I try and update the best I can. Anyway Here is chapter 10 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 10: Official

"_I can't just be your friend anymore Kori" _Richard's words keeping ringing in my mind. I get off the counter and look in the mirror. My lips are swollen from kissing Richard and my hair is a tangled mess. I pull out my mini brush and brush my hair into a quick ponytail and leave the bathroom.  
Richard's kiss is still swirling in my mind and I know I need to find him immediately. I push through the crowds of people searching for him.

"Kori! There you are", I turn around and see Donna heading toward me, "Isn't this place great?" she asked.

"Yea it's awesome, Have you seen Richard?" I asked.

Donna shakes his head, "No I thought he was with you", she said.

I groan in frustration, he could be anywhere by now, "Have you seen Rachel?" I asked.

"Yea she is at the bar", she said. I follow her to the bar, where Gar and Rachel are sitting and laughing.

"Hey Kori, where have you been all night?" Gar asked.

"Oh you know I've been around, have you seen Richard?" I asked.

"He left not too long ago, he seemed upset, did something happen?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing I can't fix, I'll see you guys later", I said and leave my friends with confused looks on their faces.

I exit the club and call a taxi to take me back to campus, My heart is racing and I suddenly feel nervous as I realize I am about to see Richard. I text his phone and he doesn't respond. The cab reaches campus, I quickly pay the driver and get out of the car and head toward Richard's dorm.

I reach his dorm room and knock my heart is pounding so loud in my ear with anticipation. There is no answer so I knock again louder.

The door flings open, "Kori?" Richard said confused, "Have you come to yell at me some more?" he said.

"Not exactly", I said and before he can say anything else I kiss him.

Richard seemed shocked at first then he kisses me back eagerly and kicks the door closed behind us. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me gently to his bed. I kiss him harder as I rip his shirt open and Richard pulls back surprised.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked after he catches his breath.

I smile at him and unzip my dress, "Yes I am sure", I said.

* * *

I start to stir at the feeling of Richard nuzzling me neck, I smile and roll over in bed to face him.

"Morning", I said.

"Morning, did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Yes I did...Well even though we didn't sleep much", I said and blush at the memory of last night.

Richard laughs, "It's cute how you can't say sex out loud and yet you had no problems having your way with me last night", he said, "Who knew you could be so aggressive", he said.

"I was not!" I protested.

Richard rolls his eyes, "You were too, Oh Richard! Faster! Harder!" Richard said mocking me and I swat him with a pillow and he laughs.

"You're such a jerk", I said.

"All part of my charm", he said and kisses me cheek, he glances over at his night stand and looks at the clock, "Whoa it's already 11am, we missed our first class", he said.

I shrug, "I don't care", I said.

Richard gasps, "Kori Anders doesn't care about class?" he said in fake horror.

I laugh, "I feel like skipping today, that's all", I said.

"Works for me, now get up and get dressed", Richard said.

I groan and pull back the covers over my head, "Why?" I said.

"Because I want to take you out on a date", Richard said.

I pull the covers off my head, "A date?" I asked.

Richard blushes suddenly nervous, "Well yea, I mean I know we had sex but I really like you Kori, you're beautiful, smart, funny and-" I cut Richard off and kiss him.

"I would love to go on a date with you", I said.

* * *

Richard opens the door and looks back and forth to make sure the hallway is clear.

"Coast is clear", he said and moves aside to let me through, "I'll pick you up in 20 minutes", he said.

I laugh, "Ok see you then", I said.

"Wait", Richard said and leans in and gives me a kiss, "I just had to do that before you leave", he said and I blush.

"See you soon", I said my head still dizzy from our kiss.

I walk to my dorm room and unlock the door, lucky Rachel isn't here, I know that her and Donna are probably curious of where I've been all night.

I shower and start getting dressed for my date, my mind is still process what happened last night. I still couldn't believe that I had kissed Richard let alone have sex with him. I didn't regret it but I finally realized how much I liked Richard.

I hear a knock on the door, I quickly finish brushing my hair and get up and open the door.

"Hi Beautiful", Richard said, he is now dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt.

I smile, "Hey handsome", I said

Richard smiles, "Ready to go?" he asked.

I quickly grab my wristlet and keys, "Yea, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope", he said, "It's a surprise", he said with a grin.

* * *

For our first date Richard takes me to the aquarium, "Oh my gosh I've never been to the aquarium before!"I yelled excitedly.

Richard laughs, "I know, I remember you told me you've always wanted to go and feed the dolphins", he said.

I look at him surprised, "I told you that months ago", I said.

Richard smiles, "I know, I remember every moment with you Kori", he said.

Swoon! Richard and I get out the car and he goes to buy our tickets, I didn't protest this time which made him very happy.

We explore the different exhibits including the penguin encounter; we then grab a quick bit to eat before going to the going to the Dolphin show. We take our seats about 10 minutes before the show starts soon the orchestra starts to play and I link my arm through Richard.

"It's starting!" I yelled in excitement and Richard laughs.

The house lights turn down and the dolphins and trainers appear, I am amazed at the detail and chorography of the show. The show last about 30 minutes and then Richard uses his connections to get us backstage where we get to meet the trainers and feed the dolphins.

"Are you nervous?" Richard asked.

"Nope, I'm excited", I said.

The trainer gives us instructions on how to feed the dolphins. I hold the fish in the air and my palm extended, a dolphin swims up to me and places in chin in my hand and I drop the fish in its mouth. I stroke the top of the dolphins head. The dolphin laughs and I giggle as well, Richard and I feed the dolphins, take some pictures and then eventually it is time for us to go.

Richard takes us a local restaurant for dinner, "This has been the best date ever", I said as we sit and eat at the restaurant.

Richard smiles, "It has… look Kori there are three things I have to tell you", he said.

"Um ok", I said a bit nervous.

Richard takes a deep breath, "First, the only reason I joined art class was to get close to you", he said.

I laugh, "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yea, I know it sounds cheesy but wanted to spend more time with you", he said.

"Aww, that's soo sweet", I said.

Richard smiles, "The second thing I want to tell you is that besides my family, I have never cared about someone as much as I cared about you. I don't know how to explain... but from the first moment I saw you I was drawn to you. When I started talking and getting to know you, you're not like every girl I've ever meet, your beautiful, caring, and passionate. You're the only girl who can make me laugh no matter how mad I am and I want to be with you and see where this goes", he said.

I stare at him surprised that he was so open with me, "Richard…" I said but I am lost for words.

"The third thing I wanted to ask you is….will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I smile, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend", I said and he smiles.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


End file.
